


our lives run parallel (impossible without each other but useless if we merge)

by majesdane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I missed you. I didn't think I would, but I did."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	our lives run parallel (impossible without each other but useless if we merge)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [this](http://anythingbutgrey.livejournal.com/774727.html?thread=13302087#t13302087) prompt.

it starts like this: walking back from the library, hermione finds luna on the bridge, watching it rain.  _i like the rain; it's like each time it's washing away all the bad parts of the earth so that the good parts can shine through_. and hermione stands there for a bit and watches with her, because really, she hasn't got anything better to do, she's already completed all her assignments for this week and next.  
  
  
  
  
somewhere in the middle, hermione realizes that she still finds luna ridiculous and nonsensical, but it doesn't bother her anymore, like it used to. now, she just rolls her eyes at every mention of a wrackspurt or crumble-horned  _whatever_  and every and any other made-up creature luna's chosen to believe in on any given day. now, despite the eye-rolling, she's actually come to enjoy luna's, at times, slightly incoherent and often dreamy rambling.   
  
(even if she still thinks luna may be possibly mad)  
  
  
  
  
nearer to the end, when hermione's gone back to hogwarts to finish out her seventh year, she finds that, despite everything, she's an outsider. so she sits by herself in the library or sometimes just in the main hall and does work, but can't shake the feeling that she just doesn't belong here, even if books and logic are her forte and really, her academic achievements are one of her proudest qualities.   
  
but then luna comes and sits with her, and they don't really talk and it's a bit strange, now that she and luna are both in year seven, but it's nice anyway. at least with luna, she doesn't have to talk, not like with ginny. they can have silences between them that don't feel heavy and expectant. they can just  _be_.  
  
  
  
  
 _you're thinking._  
  
 _yes, of course._  
  
 _harder than usual, i mean. i can see it, in your eyes. a deep thought._  
  
 _it just feels so strange here now, after all that's happened. don't you feel it? it's like -- i can't explain it. i've changed, but everything else, the_ school _has stayed the same._  
  
 _it was strange with you gone. but it feels right again, now that you're back._  
  
  
  
  
in the end, it is simply: one hand settling on top of another. a slight, simple gesture. it is them simply leaning in and pressing their lips together. it is simply luna's fingers tangling in hermione's hair to pull her in closer and hermione's fingers knitting into the front of luna's school sweater, holding onto her like a lifeline.  _i missed you. i didn't think i would, but i did._  it feels, simply, like coming home.


End file.
